madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Anime Episode 3
"Return of the Magic Marksman" is the third episode of the ''Madan no Ou to Vanadis'' anime series. It aired on October 18, 2014. Summary The Leitmeritz Army has routed 300 Thenardier soldiers in Alsace, but they were unable to find neither Zion nor his other 2700 Army. This greatly concerned Elen as she deemed Zion's Army still overwhelming in numbers even with minor casualties. According to Tigre, Zion and his army were most likely gone to Molsheim Plains to recuperate themselves. Elen saw it as an opportunity to crush the enemy while they made their preparations. Elsewhere, Zion was shocked to learn Zhcted Army's arrival and assumed Tigre has been "defected". Regardless, with dragons at his side, Zion vowed to crush Tigre and his allies to exact revenge and retribution from a war in Dinant Plains. A koku later, two armies were finally collided in Molsheim Plains. In the initial stage of the battle, Tigre and the Leitmeritz Army managed to route Thenardier Army's first formation of soldiers until they stumbled upon an Earth Dragon, whose appearance immediately halt the Leitmeritz Army from advancing. With Lim's troops distracted some Thenardier soldiers, Elen confronted the dragon alone and used her Vanadis Power (Veda) to slay the dragon. Her performance in battle stunned everyone, including Tigre who saw her move for a first time. While traumatized over his loss of a dragon, Zion also learned that 2000 "reinforcement" has arrived, caused him to pull a full retreat. What Zion didn't realized however, in reality, the "reinforcement" was actually consisted only fewer 100 soldiers and most of them were horses (Tigre used sunset to create shadows to duplicate its numbers). Meanwhile, Lim and Rurick began their false retreat and successfully lured some Thenardier soldiers into their trap. With Leitmeritz Army was advancing from all sides, Zion and his remnant soldiers were surrounded. Zion cursed Tigre for "betraying" Brune and inviting Zhcted Army to save his skin. However, Tigre retorted that his atrocities towards Alsace were no different to thievery. Zion instead claimed that people were merely "plants that regrow itself", much to Elen's disgust and Tigre told Zion that he would never forgive his (Zion) misdeeds. Zion challenged him into a duel which Tigre accepted, while Elen remarked that it was his battle. In the initial battle, Tigre's first three shots were blocked by Zion shield. However, when Zion charged towards Tigre, his (Tigre's) forth arrow forced all arrows to penetrate through Zion's shield, critically wounded Zion. Just as Tigre was ready to fire his fifth arrow, both Leitmeritz Army and Thenardier Army intercepted simultaneously to protect their commanders. Zion rode the dragon and flew away in midair where Elen's wind unable to reach him. Suddenly, a voice from the Black Bow urged Tigre to shoot the target. While confused at first, Tigre decided to notch his arrow, with Arifar's wind as its support, and aimed to Zion. The arrow was shot in an amazing speed and slew both Zion and the dragon in midair. With Zion's death, Elen roared Tigre's victory and the remaining Thenardier Army were routed. Thus, Alsace was safe under Tigre and his allies' hands. Stats Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the Anime, Rurick appeared in this battle in Molsheim Plains. #Strangely in anime, there are some Brune Knights fighting along with Zhcted Knights when Tigre receives an arrow pack from Bertrand, although there are only Tigre and Bertrand that are participated in the war from Alsace. #Only in the anime, Zion made his final taunt to Tigre and allies that his father will going to destroy both Tigre and Alsace altogether before made his foiled escape. His last speech before his death foretelling Thenardier's attempt to destroy Alsace again. #In the Light Novel, it takes two attempts to shoot down Zion and the Wyvern. In the anime counterpart however, it only takes one attempt to shoot it down. #In the Light Novel, Titta asks about the relationship between Tigre and Eleonora right after she's saved from Zion. In the anime, she asks this during a meeting between Tigre, Elen, Lim and Rurick. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Episodes